


Wings Of Fire:Saving SandWing Scales

by Petra_Paisley



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra_Paisley/pseuds/Petra_Paisley
Summary: A NightWing fluttered down next to Blair."This..." He said without anything more slipping her a scroll.She skimmed over it and looked up but the NightWing messenger was gone.A Prophecy...Something to save her from this torrent of fights.Something to stop the war that had been going on for 6 months!





	1. Chapter 1

Prophecy:

Futuresight shall see the light,  
Futuresight shall end the fight,  
Water will trickle down in falls,  
Axon will stand for all,  
Nightfall's heart is true,  
Glittered with stars he'll come to you,  
Muddy is the flare that rests,  
Sunshine shimmers in the frozen nest,  
Freeze shall stop evil in it's tracks,  
Jungle shall fight it back,  
These dragonets shall rise to the air,  
With Stunning scales of great pairs,  
They shall save us from doom,  
They shall save the Queens tomb,  
These dragonets will save us!


	2. The Prophecy

Prolouge:

Queen Blair stood over her mother,Queen Agates grave.The tomb was empty and the body was gone.Scavengers couldn't have done this,they were far too stupid to take a dead dragons body and treasure that was buried in it.Blair's tail was lashing as she silently cried.She missed her mom who'd been a good queen.Blair shook her head and swore she'd find who did this. But her sister,Bright blamed the grave robber to be their other sister Sandy.Sandy blamed it on their forth sister Savannah,Savannah blamed it on Blair and Blair blamed it on Bright.With all four royal sisters shouting at each other every night no SandWing could sleep.Blair only took action as Queen since she was born first.A NightWing fluttered down next to Blair."This..." He said without anything more slipping her a scroll.She skimmed over it and looked up but the NightWing messenger was gone.A Prophecy...Something to save her from this torrent of fights.Something to stop the war that had been going on for 6 months!


	3. Queen Blair

Chapter One:

Futuresight was being kicked along by SandWings who were throwing her friends into the desert prison.Queen Blair looked down at them and flicked her tail."I cast out my sisters, Three Moons knows where they've gone..." She growled."I need you to sit here and find out who did it!" She rumbled."That's not how it works," Futuresight said though she hadn't spoken in days since Nightfall had told her he loved her."Then how does it work..." Queen Blair cried as soon as she saw the guards leave."Whoa...Why are you crying?" Axon asked flaring his wings."I don't know how to do anything...I thought being Queen would be fun but I'm still a young dragonet! I'm already eight years but I can't deal with this royal stuff!" She whined."Well the ancient Queen,Queen Glory,ruled at what was it...Six or Seven Years?" Muddy said."Well I've been trying but it's just too hard! And she ruled over RainWings who acted nothing like they do today! And SandWings are fierce! One even threatened to rip my mothers teeth out..." She complained.Sunshine examined her claws."And Mother also complained that once she had a egg,Younger than us but the dragonet was stolen...The way she described the dragonet looks like your friend there...Maybe she's the lost princess..." She said looking at Sunshine.Sunshine's gave flew up to the Queen."Huh...Wait..." Blair paused and pulled out a scroll."What's that?" Nightfall asked."A list of missing royals...." She said. "Named before they disappeared,but some were left with Notes telling them they're names..." She said rolling it out."Here we are..." She paused before reading them aloud. "RainWing-NightWing Princess,Futuresight,MudWing Princess,Muddy,SeaWing Princess, Waterfall,5th SandWing Princess,Sunshine," She stopped."It ends there." She looked at them."Well,I'm Futuresight,These are,Nightfall,Jungle,Freeze,Flare,Axon,Muddy,Waterfall, and Sunshine..." Futuresight said sweeping her talons over her friends."OOOOO! Now I own the Prophecy dragonet PRINCESSES TOOO!!!" She said wriggling."Now...Can we see the tomb you spoke of,So we can begin investigation...Bring your sisters back too." Freeze said abruptly.Queen Blair nodded quickly and unlocked the cage."GUARDS! BRING MY SISTERS BACK AT ONCE!" She yelled.


	4. Mystery Solved...Mostly

Chapter Two:

Futuresight looked around the empty sandstone tomb.She didn't think dragons were burried like this.Maybe it was Blair,she always liked her mom.Blair seemed so helpless she already ruled her out.Bright couldn't do something like this with her own talons,other dragons had to kill Bright's own prey because she 'couldn't think of the poor animals suffering' while she killed it.Which left only Savannah and Sandy.The two were twins and Futuresight could only tell that they were different because of the jewelry they wore.Futuresight stopped abruptly in front of a canister that used to hold Queen Agate's favorite jewels.She smelled the air around it.Something wasn't right,all she could smell was Agate,and the guards they had looked at said no one had entered the night her body and jewels went missing because the tomb was sealed all night.They only left a short while to check on some snake sound they heard at the back of the tomb about where Agate's body used to lay and came back to no jewels and no body."Wait..." Futuresight said pausing her talon half raised."What is it?" Muddy asked bounding over to her."Wasn't-Correct me if I'm wrong-But wasn't Queen Agate notorious for making the identical and exact same hiss as a snake? And wasn't a snakes hiss what drove the guards to the back WHERE her body was?" She said flicking her tail excitedly. "Yeah,But no one has anything that makes a snake hiss...And she only learned that from being around snakes all the time,None of her daughters make that hiss...Maybe it was a snake." Flare said."No...." Futuresight said."Look...I heard of this Animus-made object." She began."It can be easily mistaken for a jewel.It was made by Tidepool,the SeaWing animus but was lost in the SeaWing-SandWing wars.The SandWings took the animus-touched jewel but had no idea what it was for..." She paused."Back in the SeaWing Kingdom I read a scroll written by Queen Searobin...It said that it was always worn by Queen Marlin in the war...It was meant to make a dragon or dragonet rise from the dead..." She looked at the others who seemed intrigued."It said that if the jewel was placed in a dead dragons talons they would be alive again,pretty much immortal.But when it's removed from a dragons talons,it immediately kills them again...They just fall as if that was the first time they'd died." She paced."What if Blair had placed it in Agate's talons,mistaking it for a jewel and then Agate just kept pretending she was dead until they closed the tomb,then she would lure the guards away with her hiss without having to move just encase they went inside then sneak out front with her jewels,flying away." She stopped pacing."Good explanation!" Nightfall cheered her on."But...Where exactly would a thought-to-be-dead Queen go?" Sunshine asked."I know where...Before Agate left one of the guards said she'd swore to the three moons that she'd 'settle the score' with Queen Icylake of the IceWings!" Axon said quickly."EXACTLY!" Futuresight said."Well...Off to the Ice Kingdom..." Flare sighed."YAY!" Freeze cheered and bolted out of the tomb.


	5. Catching Up

Chapter Three:

The blazing heat of the desert was behind them now.The snow was piled up and a golden blip with splattered red on it was resting on a snowy mound.Something red hung around the bloody SandWing's neck."The Death Breaker..." Futuresight muttered."What's the Death Breaker?" Muddy asked."The animus-touched jewel." She said.Muddy nodded quickly and looked at Agate."She's in lots of pain,but so long as she has the Death Breaker no one can kill her..." Futuresight sighed."Could she stay alive if she let go of it?" Nightfall asked."Well if her wounds healed but she doesn't know that.If a dragon is holding the Death Breaker and then her wounds healed overtime or at least aren't registered a fatal she could live without it." She said."But all her wounds are fatal." Axon pointed out.Futuresight nodded."Why is she stopping?" Sunshine asked."Stamina I'd guess." Freeze said.Flare looked at the old Queen with a quizzical expression.Nightfall yawned.They'd been flying for days."Hold on,I've got an idea.She's probably going to stay there for three hours or so,We should all get some sleep down wind from her over there." Axon said."Actually,The Death Breaker,although keeping you alive will drain you of stamina faster.So I'd say she'd be there for a day." Futuresight pointed out.The dragonets nodded and rushed down to sleep on the snow mound where Agate couldn't see them.Without realizing it Futuresight's scales matched the snow with slight shifts and she disappeared into the snow,as did Jungle after seeing her do this.Freeze didn't need to as he naturally did blend in.She closed her eyes and let sleep take her over. She'd been awake for several days with no sleep.She felt as though she could sleep forever, but she didn't want to.


	6. The Finale

Chapter Four:

They swooped quickly into the IceWing village.They'd slept way longer than they planned to and Agate had disappeared long before they could even blink they're eyes open.IceWing roars echoed through the seemingly empty village.The dragonets stopped in front of the ice palace.There Queen Icylake's body lay,splattered with blood and SandWing Tail stabs.The icy snow sparkled with blood.Icylake's daughter,the Princess now Queen,Queen Blizzard was standing over her mother in shock and horror.Futuresight saw that three guards body's had also been stabbed by a SandWings tail.That's when something gold flashed in her eyes.She stamped on the SandWing's tail,pinning it so that it couldn't sting her.The red of the Death Breaker hung around Agate's neck.Futuresight grabbed and ripped the Death Breaker off of her neck but Agate didn't die.That's when Futuresight opened her jaws when Agate grinned at her.Fear crossed Agate's black eyes and poison spray hit her open wounds,entering her blood stream and killing her.Agate wasn't coming back,and Futuresight wasn't ever going to let anyone use the Death Breaker again.


End file.
